Imouto san
by kuromaimu-96
Summary: Yo no puedo sentir esto ¿verdad?... Que lo sienta esta mal ¿verdad?...Entonces... ¿Por qué sigo enamorandome más?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** Vocaloid no me pertenece (no podría crear algo tan genial como eso =u=Uu) solo uso sus personajes como los protagonistas de mis historias

**Advertencias:** quizá encuentren muchos errores ortográficos, no les presten atencion y disfruten el fic ne! n.n

**Imouto-san**

-Gakupo-ni – llamo alegremente una rubia de ojos azules mientras corría hacia un chico de cabellera larga y morada.

Rodeados de verdoso y fresco pasto del jardín trasero de la mansión donde el chico y la rubia vivían, junto con sus otros amigos.

-Rin-dono… - susurro al notar como la chica se aproximaba hacia él.

Al llegar la chica salto sobre el peli-morado, que se encontraba sentado a los pies de un árbol de mandarinas, aparentemente leyendo un libro titulado _"La era Edo"_ novela de un famoso escritor de ciencia ficción.

-Ohayo Gakupo-ni, sabes, Miku-ne dijo que nos llevaría a Len y a mí a dar un paseo por el pueblo, ¡pero tienes que acompañarnos Gakupo-ni! – le informaba alegremente mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y lo sostenía por los hombros, dando a entender que lo abrasaría pronto, pero ese gesto nunca vino.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero Miku-dono puede con los dos ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – articulo pensando en las tantas veces que la peli-verde había sacado a los quémelos hasta de excursión al bosque, así que el realmente no era muy necesario.

-Pero Gakupo-ni, si nos vamos ya no habrá nadie más en casa y te quedaras solo – dijo en tono preocupado pero haciendo un puchero, a lo cual el samurai rio suavemente ante la expresión de su joven dama.

-Yo estaré bien Rin-dono, pueden ir sin preocuparse por mí – dijo esbozando una sonrisa alegre por la sincera preocupación de la chica.

-Pero… yo quiero que vengas con nosotros Gakupo-ni – bajo la mirada esperando que el peli-morado accediera, siendo como era con ella, si le decía que ella lo quería con él, sin dudarlo el diría que iría.

Lo único raro de esta vez fue que Gakupo se sonrojo levemente ante el desilusionado comentario de la chica, pero de ahí en más todo fue normalmente y sin más que poder hacer el samurai accedió a acompañarlos.

* * *

Iban paseando de aquí para acá, viendo toda tienda o puesto que se les cruzaba en frente. Los gemelos estaban muy contentos, no es fueran tan pequeños, ya tenían 16 años, pero ¿cómo podrían culparlos de estar tan emocionados? Sus trabajos como cantantes no les daban tanto tiempo como ellos quisieran de salir y divertirse.

Como siempre, los dos gemelos iban tomados de la mano, desde pequeños sus manos siempre estaban entrelazadas, unidas por un hilo invisible que ningún ojo podría ver. A Gakupo siempre le pareció tierno este gesto de cariño fraternal, pero ahora que eran mayorcitos le incomodaba un poco, ya que no parecían hermanos (a pesar de la similitud de sus rostros) sino más bien… amantes.

-¡Mira Len! ¡Una aplanadorcita! – comento viendo maravillada el juguete

-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad? Rin – preguntaba divertido acariciándole la cabeza.

La chica, con un leve sonrojo por la emoción, asintió sonrientemente provocando un "crack" en el corazón del peli-morado que estaba mirándolos desde cerca junto con Miku a su lado. Se regaño mentalmente confundiéndose por sus propias reacciones sin notar que la chica al lado suyo reconoció los sentimientos del chico con una sonrisa.

-Es bonita cuando sonríe… Rin-chan – comento tranquilamente aquella chica de coletas que desde hace buen rato no hablaba.

-Si… lo es – respondió conservando su postura de chico tranquilo

-Gakupo-san, no eres tan mayor ¿verdad? – pregunto inocentemente

-¿he?... no, solo tengo 19… ¿por qué lo pregunta Miku-dono? – raramente la chica preguntaba cosas personales sobre los demás, usualmente solo le importa ser amiga de las personas, no le interesa su pasado o edad en este caso, así que esto lo inquieto un poco.

-Por nada en realidad… solo que pensaba que eres demasiado maduro y respetuoso – sonrió, no pensaba decirle que savia cual era su secreto ya que podría perturbarlo demasiado, pero un empujoncito no haría daño.

-Así es como soy Miku-dono, lamento si la incomode – se disculpo, claro que no capto las verdaderas intenciones de la chica, pero conociendo lo perspicaz que la chica podía ser en ocasiones estaba un poco intranquilo.

-Sí, estoy segura que a Rin-chan le gusta mucho eso de ti… pero quizá deberías abrirte un poco más con ella – el chico se sonrojo ¿Desde cuándo la conversación giro tanto de tono?

-M-Miku-dono, que… - pero la pregunta se quedo en el aire al sentir una cálida mano sujetar la suya.

Al bajar la mirada pudo encontrarse con los ojos reflejantes del cielo, aquellos ojos que lo hacían ir del cielo al infierno y viceversa, pertenecientes a ese rostro de ángel que escondía toda una ola de sentimientos tanto malos como buenos de su portador.

-¡Gakupo-ni! Vamos a ver las flores – señalando un pequeño invernadero dentro del parque que se encontraba frente al área comercial.

-¿Y Len-dono? – se extraño, ellos siempre van a todos lados juntos y el chico no se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Len fue al baño por probar una cosa rara que le dio un curandero jajajajaja hubieras visto su cara – reía a carcajada abierta aferrándose al brazo de su protector – por eso vallamos nosotros dos y esperémoslo allí, Miku-ne – volteo hacia la chica que asintiendo dio a entender que esperaría al otro chico en lo que salía del baño.

* * *

La rubia caminaba alegremente sujetando el brazo de su acompañante, ambos miraban las flores entretenidos, de vez en cuando la chica se separaba un poco del peli-morado para observar bien las flores pero no lo soltaba por completo, le sujetaba la mano firmemente sin intención de soltarla, al darse cuenta de esto Gakupo pudo sentir cierta alegría y aferro mas su mano con la de ella entrelazándolas. Era increíble como ambas manos encajaban perfectamente, no como cuando los gemelos sujetaban sus manos que parecían ser iguales, no, estas parecían estar simplemente echas la una para la otra.

-Gakupo-ni, tu mano es muy cálida – soltó de repente la rubia haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo.

-La mano de Rin-dono… es aun mas cálida… incluso siento que mi mano se quema… - susurro débilmente por el bochorno que la rubia le había provocado

-¡G-gomen! N-no savia que mi mano era tan caliente… Len nunca me ha dicho nada así que… – se disculpo nerviosamente apartando la mano ganándose un ligero quejido por parte del chico – ¿A-aun te quema? – pregunto preocupada

Gakupo no supo qué hacer, si reír, abrasarla o disculparse, así que hizo las tres, reía divertido abrasando a la rubia mientras se disculpaba. Ella un poco confundida solo devolvió el abraso mientras esperaba una respuesta de su acompañante. Un poco más calmado y totalmente encantado con la actitud de su pequeña doncella, se hinco en una rodilla como los caballeros solían hacer antes, tomo la suave mano con delicadeza planto un ligero beso en ella.

-Mientras pueda sentir el ardor de un tacto tan dulce como lo es tocar su mano, estaré más que encantado de morir quemado, mi bella doncella – recito en forma poética con una sonrisa seductora imposible de resistir.

Rin se sonrojo fuertemente estando en una situación tan comprometedora y Gakupo solo se paro y entrelazo de nuevo las manos como si nada, Rin lo miro fijamente sonrojada y sonrió mostrando una de esas sonrisas que hacen creer que los ángeles de verdad existen.

-Qué bueno que estés bien Gakupo-ni – dijo alegremente y se aferro de nuevo al brazo del chico

-Siempre que estés con migo lo estaré, Rin-dono – sonrojado, feliz y un poco preocupado articulo esta frase para que la chica pudiera comprenderlo mejor.

* * *

Yoshii! como quedo OuO?

espero que no les resulte tan loca esta parejita ya que a mi

me gusto mucho desde que me fije en ellos XD

bueno, qui les traigo un glosario de palabritas en nipones para que puedan entender mejor

lo que los chicos de mi fic dicen =u=

**-ni:** se les suele agragar a los nombres de los chicos mayores y tambien es utilizado como una forma mas faliliar o informal de llamarles a los hermanos mayores

**-ne:** es lo mismo que con el -ni solo que en este caso es usado para las chicas

**"crack":** es como una version masculina de decir el doki o dokun que suelen decir las chicas

**doki:** es literalmente latido

**dokun:** es referente a un latido intenso del corazon

**-dono:** es una exprecion muy antigua y formal para referirce a las personas

este fic estaba pensado en ser un one-shot tambien pero aun no lo he acabado y como ya me comian las ancias de subirlolo dejare en partes para que se pueda disfrutar mejo ^^

o eso espero OxO

Estare esperando anciosamente sus riviews, ojala que les guste! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Continuando con el fic, realmente es muy interesante escribir sobre ellos, hajaja espero que también les guste ^^

**Disclaimer****:** Vocaloid no me pertenece QxQ! solo uso sus personajes como los protagonistas de esta historia

**Advertencias:** quizá encuentren muchos errores ortográficos, no les presten atencion y disfruten el fic (quiza un poco OCC)

* * *

**Cap. 2**

Continuando su paseo por el invernadero, Rin miraba con ensoñación cada una de las flores, emocionada guiaba al peli-morado hasta las que más le gustaban y el la seguía con una sonrisa. Al poco rato Len y Miku llegaron con ellos.

-Rin! Que mala eres! Me dejaste atrás en el baño! – se quejo el rubio haciendo un ligero pucherito hacia su reflejo femenino.

-jajaja, gomen ne Len, pero es que me dieron muchas ganas de ver las flores – le sonrió inocentemente a lo que el otro solo suspiro

-bueno, pues entonces tendrás que enseñarme las que más te han gustado – exigió gañéndole el ojo a la rubia, esta sonrió soltando del agarre al peli-morado y tomando la mano de su hermano mostrándole aun más eufórica que antes las flores que más le gustaban.

Gakupo y Miku quedaron parados cerca de las rosas mientras las contemplaban. La chica estaba maravillada con ellas mientras que el peli-morado miraba con tristeza la mano en la que minutos antes sostenía la pequeña rubia. Francamente, se molesto un poco cuando lo soltó y fue felizmente junto a su hermano – "no debería…" - pensó para sí mismo apretando con fuerza dicha mano.

-Y… Gakupo-san, ¿ya ha descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos? – pregunto entre curiosa y divertida, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del samurai.

-A que se refiere?... – la miro con duda y un poco de sudor recorrió su mejilla al verla sonriendo de manera comprensiva y nostálgica – Miku-dono?... – la llamo sacando un poco de la ensoñación a la chica.

-Gakupo-san… cuando amas a alguien, lo más difícil es darte cuenta de tus propios sentimientos – lo miro un poco sonrojada y tomo la mano que la rubia había agarrado con anterioridad entre las dos de ella – cuando estés seguro de ese sentimiento… veras que, ni la edad, ni el estatus… podrá parar ese sentimiento – sonrió de manera que Gakupo no pudo entente, pero el tacto firme en sus palabras le dieron escalofríos.

-M-Miku-dono, p-por favor no me diga que se me está declarando? – casi suplico el peli-morado con la piel de gallina por las acciones de su joven amiga, esta impresionada al escucharlo solo se echo a reír divertida y le aseguro que no era nada de eso.

-solo lo digo para, que tenga un poco mas de fe en sus sentimientos por… - dudo en decirlo por la propia ignorancia del chico pero sonrió inocente igual que siempre – esa persona especial… - y dicho esto se alejo del peli-morado yendo hacia los dos gemelos.

Gakupo la siguió con la mirada, recorriendo cada parte de la escena frente a él. Los dos gemelos apreciando las flores, la chica de cabellera aguamarina mirándoles con ternura. Le gustaba esa imagen, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse hacia ese pequeño rostro angelical que le hacía sonrojar.

De pronto la pequeña rubia giro su mirada hacia él y alzando una mano felizmente exclamo su nombre llamándolo. Intentaba acercarse, pero sus piernas parecían no responderle, acaso sentía miedo? Miedo del sentimiento que su pequeña doncella le producía?

– "Rin-dono es muy cariñosa con todos, por eso mis sentimientos se confunden…" – intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, acercándose por fin con algo más de seguridad.

* * *

El resto de la tarde pasó más calmada y tranquila, para alegría del agitado corazón de Gakupo, Rin y Miku se habían adelantado en una tienda de mascotas mientras el rubio y el peli-morado se quedaron un poco más atrás.

-Ne… Gakupo-ni – lo llamo el rubio mirándolo de reojo un poco inseguro - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – el peli-morado lo miro algo sorprendido, no era algo muy normal que Len le pidiera favores a la gente y menos a él.

-Claro Len-dono ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – pregunto atentamente para que el chico se relajara un poco.

-Bueno, tú sabes que nuestro cumpleaños se acerca ¿verdad? –pregunto señalándose a sí mismo para que el peli-morado lo entendiera, a lo que este asintió – e-es que… yo no soy muy bueno escogiendo regalos así que quería… que me ayudaras a escoger uno para Rin – pidió algo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-¿Yo? – Cuestiono el peli-morado – Pero Len-dono sería mucho mejor para eso que yo ¿no es así? – sonrió tranquilamente ente la imagen del rubio frente a él, era enternecedor que se lo pidiera precisamente a él y no a alguien más que seguramente le ayudaría mucho mejor.

-Pero últimamente no he podido estar cerca de Rin, con los ensayos y todo no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella como antes… - dijo un poco entristecido – pero Gakupo-ni la ha estado cuidando así que de seguro podrías ayudarme, por si sabes que algo le guste y yo no – su mirada decidida y fija estaba firmemente en los ojos del peli-morado, este sonrió conmovido admirando cuanto había crecido el rubio desde que era pequeño y lo veía seguir a su hermana por donde quiera que fuera.

-De acuerdo, será un placer ayudarlo –dijo con una pequeña reverencia, que luego paso a ser una animada sonrisa – ¿qué le parece si ya que estamos por aquí echamos un vistazo? – pregunto señalando una tienda de recuerdos.

-¡Claro! – exclamo tomando rumbo hacia la tienda.

Sin duda Gakupo quería mucho a los gemelos, no solo a la rubia, Len también era una persona importante para él, se creía tonto por haber sentido esa clase de tristeza e inseguridad cuando los vio juntos. Ellos eran buenos hermanos, y el solo estaba allí para cuidarlos... ¿verdad?

* * *

Este estuvo más cortito, pero intentare de alargar un poco más los otros =w=!

Tratare de aplicarme más y continuar más seguido con esta historia

Ah! Pero ayudaría mucho sus comentarios owo!

**Comenten x'3!**


End file.
